


big man shouts for like three seconds and then cries about his trauma or some shit

by racooninnit



Series: requests :D [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aha, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and Jack Manifold bully a small child, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), and then it's just tommy angst, and tubbo sort of is up until the end, i mean that's what this is for a couple paragraphs, i think this qualifies for that anyway, it doesnt really come up but he talks about it, techno jack and phil are really side characters here, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: this fic was actually a request! i had fun with it, i didn't follow the prompt exactly because my mind tends to wander so i hope this is good :]“Tommy yelling at techno, phil, tubbo, jack, everyone because he simply just cant take it anymore. and him just tellingn them what happened in exile,, angst.”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: requests :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167287
Comments: 5
Kudos: 333





	big man shouts for like three seconds and then cries about his trauma or some shit

tommy is having a bit of a rough day. it already started bad enough, he woke up at three a.m. because of a nightmare and couldn’t fall back asleep, but he had the saving grace of visiting tubbo in snowchester. and then techno and philza showed up.

he was already fed up with jack manifold, but the addition of his dad and older brother is enough to have him past irritated. even tubbo is upsetting him, even though he hasn’t done anything wrong.

tommy really just wants to fuck off and go home for the rest of the day, but he promised tubbo he’d spend the night, and he doesn’t want to take that back and dissapoint him. 

so he sticks around, even if it means dealing with snide comments he’d rather not hear. at the very least they lay off when he’s around tubbo. it’s well known that there’s little the two wouldn’t do for each other, so if tubbo clocked that any teasing was anything but playful someone would be getting told off. (or in phil and techno’s case, told to leave)

and- now that he thinks about it tommy isn’t sure why techno and phil are allowed here in the first place. hell, he doesn’t even know how they _found_ it. snowchester isn’t a secret or anything, but tubbo hasn’t been sharing a lot about it either. someone most have told them, because tubbo definitely didn’t, and tommy knows he didn’t.

and that still doesn’t explain why they’re here in the first place, and it’s not like they can ask because techno is being an ass and phil’s been ignoring tommy since he got here. 

so yeah, tommy isn’t having a very good time, but when is he ever?

“tommy, you’ve been rather quiet today, is everything alright?”

tommy turns to tubbo, and it takes everything in his power to not glare at the boy. he loves tubbo, he wouldn’t be here in snowchester if he didn’t, but he isn’t in the mood for concern right now. but tommy doesn’t get the chance to respond, because techno speaks first.

“don’t point it out, he’s gonna get loud now that you’ve said it.”

and then, just to add insult to injury, jack comments as well.

“hey, maybe exile taught him something, he’s finally learned to shut up.”

techno snorts.

“nah, i doubt it. even dream can’t knock a lesson like that into him, kid’s too stubborn for anything to stick.”

maybe tommy shouldn’t be getting as upset as he is hearing their conversation. he knows techno is just trying to get a rise out of him, and he’s well aware of the tactic the man is using to do it. but he’s hurt, hearing techno speak dream’s name in front of him, knowing full well that tommy is scared of him.

tommy has never told techno explicitly what happened to him, and he probably never will at this rate, but techno does know enough to know that dream did _something_ bad to tommy that left him traumatized. and even with this knowledge, techno chooses to poke fun at tommy about it.

so, tommy makes no effort to stop himself from butting in.

“exile didn’t teach me anything, and dream sure as shit didn’t.”

everybody seems surprised that he spoke, and tommy can’t help the pride that pushes itself forward in his mind. unfortunately, the feeling doesn’t last.

“maybe he would’ve if you didn’t invade my home and steal all my stuff.”

there’s something distinctly sharp in techno’s tone, and tommy knows he chose his words with the intention to hurt him.

“i couldn’t stay there, techno. i would have _died_ if i stayed there.”

tubbo stills and tommy can see a slight tremble in his hand out of the corner of his eye.

“you would have died?”

tubbo’s voice is so soft. it hurts tommy to hear him like that. but, as this seems to be a running theme today, someone cuts off the answer he was about to give.

“of course he didn’t, tubbo. you know tommy, he can get dramatic sometimes, he was probably fine. maybe a bit lonely, but fine.”

and yeah, that comment shouldn’t have stung so much coming from jack manifold, considering that the man makes comments like that most of the time, but that’s what finally pushes tommy to snap.

“actually, jack, it wasn’t fucking fine! i _did_ almost die, and i was more than just lonely!” that surprise from before is back tenfold, but tommy keeps pushing. “i was being abused- all my shit was getting destroyed and there was _nothing_ i could do about it!”

he takes a moment to glance around at everyone, taking in their expressions as he does. tubbo’s is still etched in shock, techno’s eyes are cast down and his demeanor is closed off, jack looks uncomfortable, and phil? honestly, tommy completely forgot that phil’s here but it’s not like it matters anyway, the man hasn’t cared about tommy before and he sure doesn’t care now.

“every single fucking day, dream would come to visit me.” all the rage that fueled his previous words drops to an undercurrent, lost in the soft sadness that becomes the forefront of his words. “sometimes he was nice to me, but sometimes… sometimes he was a total dickhead.”

he chuckles, bringing a hand to wipe at the tears building in his eyes. “i’m sure you could all figure that out though. not that he did it, that i’m all fucked in the head now. i-i mean, i freak out when i see anything green, he scrambled me brain that f-fuckin’ good.” he heaves a deep sigh and wipes at his eyes again. “whatever, s’ fuckin fine, i know you guys don’t care a-anyway.”

“tommy-” techno’s voice is choked, but tommy cuts him off with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“i said it’s fucking _fine_ , techno, leave it be.”

“tommy, we didn’t know, you can’t-”

“b-but you saw the fucking si-igns, phil.”

everybody is silent, and it feels suffocating. tommy glares at the ground and tries to pretend there aren’t tears rolling down his cheeks. tubbo is the first to move, placing a hand on tommy’s shoulder and squeezing gently.

“how about we head to my place and i’ll make us some hot chocolate?”

tommy nods, stepping forward and pressing his head against tubbo’s shoulder.

“m’ sorry,” he muttered softly, linking his hand in tubbo’s as the older boy guides him away from everyone else’s eyes. “i-i didn’t mean to blow up like tha-at.”

“you don’t need to apologize, tommy.”

“but i shouldn’t h-have fuckin- i shouldn’t be so up-upset.”

“tommy,” tubbo says firmly, “you’re allowed to be upset. would you get mad at me if i were upset because someone joked about me getting executed, or how schlatt treated me badly?”

“no, o-of course not, but-”

“then why would it be any different for you?”

tommy stutters, trying to grasp at some sort of answer, but resigns himself to silence when he keeps drawing blanks.

“exactly. i promise it’s okay toms, you don’t have to apologize for being hurt.” in lieu of a response tommy tucks himself against tubbo’s side. it’s comfortable in spite of their height difference, and tubbo gives a content sigh when he opens the door to his cottage and is met with comfortable warmth.

“now how about that hot chocolate?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request a fic you can send one to me at this link https://forms.gle/YGhWXJHS3Rw7GP448 or comment it on this work :]
> 
> my twt is @stiniky if you'd like to see my cry over dsmp tommy in real time


End file.
